This invention relates generally to an arrangement for heating up the oil contained within an oil reservoir associated with a machine or with an internal combustion engine of, for example, a motor vehicle.
Electric heaters, for the heating of the oil contained within an oil reservoir of a machine or of an internal combustion engine, or for the heating of the coolant supply of the machine or engine, have been provided for improving upon the startability of the machine or engine and for sustaining the early operation after the start of the engine or machine. However, such electrical heaters absorb a high degree of power when energized and are otherwise housed in the oil reservoir or in the coolant supply of the internal combustion engine where they remain permanently. Moreover, such electric heaters are typically usable only for stationary machine or engine installations, or for the initial heating of the oil or coolant of internal combustion engines of motor vehicles while immobilized, since the high power for energizing the heaters can only be fed from an outside source so that any further heating of the oil or coolant even during the first operating phase of the machine or engine is not possible.